Disneyworld Vs the Glee Club
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: the Glee Club Goes to Disnyworld for a Week and have lots of fun :)


Disneyworld Vs the Glee Club

It was summer vacation and the Glee kids wanted to go to Disneyworld for summer this year so Rachel was gearing up to head out she was meeting everybody else at the airport. So she was all packed and ready to go and she packed her car and headed to the airport once there she checked in and got her ticket and headed to the gate and she spotted everybody else they all hugged and said "are you ready for the best summer vacation?"

A few hours later they landed in FL. Once on the ground they all got their bags and headed out to the front and two by two they got in taxis and headed to the hotel in the park at the hotel they all got into their rooms. Finn and Rachel were sharing a room. Kurt and Blaine and the girls had a room together and Puck and Artie.

They all headed down to the pool after a few hours of swimming in the pool they deiced to head back to their rooms as tomorrow was going to be a big day of going around in the park. Finn and Rachel walk up to their room all you heard was a soft click of the door and laughs and moans from inside the room. The next morning Rachel woke to the soft beat of Finn's heart in her ear and she sighed into his chest and couldn't believe they were here in FL in the most magical place on earth.

Finn felt her moving around on his chest and he woke up. "Hey love what time is it?" "It's nine in the morning." Oh he said with a yawn and kissed her. Rachel kissed back and slowly got up and headed into the bathroom and started up the shower. Finn waited for her to get done and he took a shower next. Rachel said though the door "I'll meet you in the lobby for breakfast and I'll see if anybody else is awake and we will decide what we are going do today in the park." Finn said ok though the door and Rachel left the room. Once down in the lobby she spotted Kurt and Blaine. Hey guys she said as she hugged them both and they said, "Hi Rachel Finn just texted us saying he will be down soon we are waiting on the others also."

Finn headed into the lobby and Rachel saw him and went up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss he waved to Kurt and Blaine and grabbed a seat at the table waiting on Puck, Santana and Mercedes and Brittany and Artie. A few minutes passed and all of them walk in and sit down with us. They all got the Disney breakfast, which was two eggs, two strips of bacon, and a piece of toast and some OJ and side of biscuits with jam. "This is amazing" they all said. "Yes Disney has the best food." "Oh just wait till later I booked us a very fancy place here in Disneyworld" said Finn. "Oh that is sweet" said Rachel. "So what we going to be doing today?" "Well I was thinking about just walking around and seeing what we like and go on random stuff and just having tons of fun." "Sound's like a plan" said Rachel and the others.

So they paid for their meal and they headed back to their hotel rooms so they could freshen up and met all back in the lobby and they headed into the park first ride they saw was it's a small world. They laughed and said it's always a classic ride so they decided to ride. It was cute like always the music and cute little statues and everything.

The next ride they went on was the Tower of Terror. Finn said "guys I don't know about this one?" "Oh come on Finn you scared?" Said Santana. "In fact yes I am." "Its ok" Rachel said as she took his hand its not that bad. Ok Finn said as they walked to the ride. They got on the ride and strapped in and Finn was thinking second thoughts about riding but he was stuck now. The ride started and yes it was scary but Finn was having so much fun.

They got off the ride and Finn was like "that wasn't too bad." "See told you" said Rachael. "Yeah ok what's next?" They saw splash mountain and headed to that next. After that ride it was nearing five pm and everybody was staring to get hungry so they headed back to the hotel as it's a black tie restrant Rachel got into her dress while the others got into their dresses and suits. Rachel came back downstairs in the lobby and Finn couldn't take his eyes off of her she was beautiful. She walked over to everybody and Finn put out his hand and she took it and they got into the limo and headed to the restrant where Finn had booked that night.

They went to Akershus Royal Banquet Hall. "Wow this place is great" said Rachel. "I know it was hard to get a table here but I got it," said Finn. They had a wonderful dinner and after dinner they decided to go walk around some more and they came across American Heritage Gallery. Rachel pulled out her camera and took some photos of great art and statues they were all amazed of all the Heritage of American and everything they learned it was so cool. It was only seven pm to they decided to do something else.

The last ride of the night they went on was Big Thunder Mountain Railroad it was a lot of fun it was one of Rachel's favitore rides. It was getting late they were all tired so they headed back to the hotel and went to each of their rooms. Rachel and Finn headed up to their room they took a shower together and headed to bed Rachel fell asleep cuddled up in Finn's arms.

The next morning they deiced to head down for breakfast again and started another fun day in the park today they went around and the first thing on their list to do was Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. Each Glee member was on a team Blaine and Kurt went together, Rachel and Finn went together, Brittany and Santana and Artie and Puck. The ride was great and Blaine and Kurt got all the bad guys and won.

Next on the list they deiced to hit a show they saw the show Beauty and the Best live on stage the show was amazing Rachel had always love Beauty and the Beast it was one of her favitore Disney movies. It was getting close to lunchtime so they headed to 50's Prime Time Café it was cute little place they had hamburgers and shakes with some fires.

They didn't want to go on a ride for a while so they deiced to walk and meet some charters walking around Rachel saw Mickey and Minnie and got photo's with them and Goofy was walking around to and Kurt and Blaine loved him and got a photo with him. Then Fin saw his favitore Disney Charter Donald Duck and Santana saw her's which was Pluto and Artie and Puck saw Woody and Buzz and they got photos with them. After that they were all wild up the next ride they went on was Expedition Everest-Legend of the Forbidden Mountain. Another scary ride Finn said. He sighed and said gosh why can't we just ride the dumbo ride or something? "That is for babies Finn come on you aint no baby" as Rachel took his hand and they got in line for that ride. They got in the car and rode the ride Finn's heart was beating like crazy the whole time going up the lift hill. They got to the top and backwards they went! All of them screamed and it was fun but Finn was scared out of his wits. Once off the ride Finn had to sit down. Rachel sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You ok there Finn?" "Yes I'm fine just give me a moment for my heart rate to return to normal." Rachel placed her hand on Finn's chest and he was right his heart was racing. "Puck go get some water." Puck ran and got a water bottle for Finn and he lay back on the bench and took some deep breaths. Puck came back with the water bottle and gave it to Rachel and she gave it to Finn. "Here love drink." Finn took a few sips and took a deep breath and Rachel felt his heart rate return to a normal resting beat. "Well that's better thank you no more coasters for me please." Rachel said ok and kissed him. Finn kissed back and sat for a few more minutes finishing off the bottle of water.

After Finn was feeling better they got up and he had to use the bathroom from all that water so they headed off to the bathrooms and they decided to use the bathroom as they were going to go and relax and see another show. They went to see the show Fantasmic! This show was amazing it was almost dinnertime so this time they decided to go eat at Biergarten. Wonderful food they had and the place was so pretty. After eating they decided to ride some more rides Finn said, "I'm going to sit this one out ok." Rachel gave him a kiss and her and the rest of them got in light for The Great Movie Ride. The ride was awesome they came back and met up with Finn who was sitting on the bench waiting for them and Santana said, "Finn you missed out that ride was great." "Meh I don't want to ride anything else until tomorrow I'm still feeling the fear from today's coaster ride." Rachel walked over to him and hugged him "its ok Hun I promise tomorrow we will go on an easy ride for you no scary ones ok?" Ok Finn said and hugged her.

It was getting late so they decided to head back to the hotel and went to sleep and tomorrow starts day three at Disneyworld. The next morning they meet up again in the lobby and today the first ride they rode was Haunted Mansion Finn was ok with riding this one yeah it was scary but no coaster or anything he jumped a few times but Rachel held his hand the whole time the ride was going. "That ride was fun," said Kurt. "Yeah I liked it what's next?" Finn asked. "Lets go here" as they went to Honey; I shrunk the kid's movie set Adventure. It was really fun it was like being in the movie they took lots of photos next to the ant and the giant Lego and the huge sandwich cookie and went down the blade grass slide. After that was done it was getting close to lunchtime so they headed to Café Rix.

After lunch they deiced to hit another show they saw Festival of the Lion King. This was the best show they have seen they all loved the Lion King and seeing it live for the first time was amazing after the show they got to meet the actor's and everything it was a dream come true.

This time they deiced to have dinner in the hotel and they headed up to their rooms for bed tomorrow would start day four in Disney. The next day they ate breakfast in bed they didn't want to go in the lobby. Rachel and Finn cuddled up in bed while munching on their breakfast. Today was the fourth day and they were heading back home on Friday so they had three more days in Disney and they were having the time of their lives. After eating they each took a shower and met up with everybody again downstairs in the lobby and started their journey in the park and deiced to ride Jungle Cruise they got to take a lot of photo's of animals and plant life it was great. Next they were ready ride something extreme so the next ride they went on was Mad Tea Party that was crazy. Finn, Blaine and Rachel were in one cup. Kurt, Santana, Mercedes and Puck were in the other and they were just spinning all over the place it was great fun. After the ride they had to sit and let the dizziness leave them they deiced to go on one more ride before heading off to eat dinner they went on Pirates of the Caribbean. Finn went on this one it wasn't scary or anything it was fun.

After the ride was over they deiced to go and get dinner at California Grill Lounge the food was amazing here and the view was great as they were by the water they sat outside as it was a warm night. After dinner they went to see one more show before riding one more ride and heading back to the hotel the show they saw was Finding Nemo- The Musical then the ride they rode was Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Staring Aerosmith. Finn stayed behind for this one, as he didn't want to go on a coaster so he wanted for them at the exit. So after the ride they met up with Finn and they headed back to the hotel and went to bed and tomorrow started day five at Disney

The next morning once again for the meet up and breakfast and for today's list was a few more rides and shows and this time they were going to catch up on the shops and do some shopping. Finn wanted to get something special for Rachel so he scoped out the shops on the map and found the shop he wanted to take her to so after riding a few rides an having lunch they deiced to head to the shopping area and went into this one shop called Heritage House. Finn got Rachel a great gift from there.

A few more shops later and bags beyond bags later they deiced to head back to the hotel to drop off the stuff and went to grab dinner in the hotel restrant tonight. After dinner they deiced to head into the pool for the night. They were tired from the walking today so Finn and Rachel went into the hot tub while the others relaxed in the big pool. In the water Rachel couldn't keep her hands off Finn they were making out in the hot tub. Everybody just laughed and were watching them then Finn looked at Rachel and whispered something in her ear and she laughed and said yes. Finn and Rachel waved to everybody else and they said ooh have fun you two. Rachel stuck out her tongue and walked away with Finn back to their hotel room.

The next morning it was two more days until they had to leave Disney they were feeling sad but today was going to be great and more fun. After breakfast they looked at the list of things to do and deiced on riding Soarin that was a blast. Yeah its one of my favorites said Rachel. Next they went on Space Mountain Finn geared up and went on this one yes it was scary but he made it though and had a blast. Next they deiced to get lunch and see another show.

It was the next day and tonight they had to pack up and get ready to leave tomorrow so today they were going to spend as much time they could in the park first rides they rode today were Tomorrow land Speedway and then they took there skill and went to Tomorrow land Arcade and played a few video games. Time for lunch they went to a place to eat in tomorrow land. After that they saw a show and rode some more rides then at night they went to see fireworks and the glow parade it was time to head back to the hotel to pack up they were leaving tomorrow. So Rachel and Finn packed up their bags and the others did to and they went to bed.

The next morning they all got there bags ready and into the limo and made their way to the airport they were sad to leave the gates to the park but they had to get back to Lima and New York. They arrived at the airport and all checked in and got their tickets Rachel was leaving first to head to New York same with Kurt. Blaine and Finn didn't want them to leave. Finn said don't worry I'll come visit you in New York and kidnap you and bring you back to Lima. Ok said Rachel as she hugged and kissed him and they board their planes.

Rachel watches as they head into the airplane and she had to head to her own gate to get on a flight back to New York.

A few months later

Finn cant take it anymore he missed Rachel so much so he deiced to leave Lima and visit her in New York he sent her a letter she got it in the mail and it read. Dear Rachel I miss you so much I want to live with you and Kurt in New York Mr. Schue knows I'll be leaving Glee Club and moving in with you he hired another teacher to fill in for him.

I'll be leaving for New York later tonight meet me at the airport tonight I cant wait to see you love Finn.

Rachel jumped for joy and said, "Oh wow I can't believe it." She told Kurt and he was happy to for his brother to be moving in with them so Rachel headed into her car and headed to the airport to pick up Finn. She arrived at the airport and Finn came out of the gate and he ran to her and scooped her up and they hugged and kissed each other. "Its so good to see you." "I know" said Rachel a little out of breath from the kiss. They went and got Finn's bags and headed into town. Finn was tired from the flight so Rachel brought him back home to his home now and they went to her bedroom soon to be their bedroom and he laid in bed and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow Rachel got into her pj's and climbed in bed with him.

The next morning they started to unpack Finn's stuff that was shipped from Lima to New York and Finn was an official citizen of New York in the next few hours he got a new ID and everything.

A couple of months go by and Finn got a job as a music teacher in one of the schools in New York and he has purposed to Rachel and they have gotten married.

The end


End file.
